BlackJack
by Yainitsuki
Summary: I never thought I'd love someone at first sight, but how could I know she'd be there? MikuXLuka OS Rated M Just in Case.


Hello guys, today is the OS I was working on lately. I was in lack of inspiration to finish it, but today the inspiration fell on me and here it is!

I'd gladly accept if you could review any mistakes I made, that'd help me improving! ( I'm French so my English's not that good! )

Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this little OS!

* * *

I was so bored. I had nothing to do, college was so easy, Dance was so easy, Music was so easy. I was born rich. My parents taught me every thing I had to know. I didn't care much about what I used to learn. I just learnt them by necessity in the mind that they'd maybe be useful somedays.

Today was the first day of the second semester; I was preparing a degree in Music and Arts, only fields I was interested in. I took my bag and put stuff in it. All I needed was barely a pen and few sheet of paper. I wasn't that interested in school anyways.

I heard my phone vibrate on my desk and took it to answer.

"Hey Haku, how're ya?" I said to the caller.

"Fine thanks. Anyways wanna play Hooky today? I'm kind of too bored to study today." I smiled. What a nice idea! I nodded to myself.

"Heck, yeah, I'm fine with that, mmh. 'Kay, then see you in ten min next to the subway station. The usual, 'Kay?" I heard Haku agree with my proposal and hang up. I threw my phone in my bag, and ran off my flat, not even closing the door. Didn't care. I had nothing worth it and if some robber went in, they might eventually find some leeks to steal. What a big deal.

I rushed to the meeting point and ended up waiting thirty minutes for my friend to arrive. Her look was manly as usual, but I didn't care since mine was a bit too. I had teal twin tails and had a blue tank top with baggies. I -so- didn't care of how people would see me and think of me.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked my friend as we both started to walk.

"I've heard that some new casino opened and that it was quite popular. Wanna go?" Haku asked me.

"Yeah sure, but well don't those place usually open at night? I mean we're still the morning, so yeah I don't know." I answered hesitantly as Haku started to wonder.

"Do you have any other idea then? I don't really know what to do..." She paused and seemed to wonder about something else to do. A huge smirk made its way to her face as she suddenly turned back to me. "I know! How about we go shopping? I need to grab a few things for my girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow. It was -so- unusual for Haku to ask to go shopping since she didn't like crowded place. But I thought that she might have an idea in mind otherwise she wouldn't have asked so. I shrugged to answer her and we began to head to the nearest mall.

"... and you still don't have any girlfriend?'

I sighed at the sentence and looked Haku in disbelief. She quite understood my look and sighed too in answer. I was trully a desperate case to her.

"Come on it's not my fault, I'm not tall or curvy as you are... nor gorgeous. Just short with a child body like. Damn, and you know how I hate it. You know that people often mistake me for a middle schooler?" Haku's face cracked in laugher as she pointed at me dead laughing. Damn, I hated it when she mocked me. "Come on! Stop laughing! It's not fun!" I yelled, feeling quite angry since she kept laughing at me.

"Ha ha ha! It's just that you're just so cute when you complain like that... for a second you really looked like a teen! Ha ha, sorry." Haku whipped a tear that had formed in the corner of her eyes as she kept laughing a bit. I fakely pouted as I just ended laughing alongside her.

We were both the same age, 20, and we would often go out together, like two friends. But yeah we were both lesbian even though we didn't went out together. Actually... we tried once because we didn't really now and made out together... only confirming that we didn't like each other this way. We had about the same behavior and that might be why we stayed friend after our adventure. We were best friend after all.

As we continued to chat we finally reached the mall, and one store in particular. I facepalmed heavily. I -of course- should have known that Haku wasn't the type of girl to wander around a mall telling herself "Oh dear~ I don't know what to buy there's just to much~! Hehehe!". 'Hehehe' my ass! God I hated those girls. And so, yeah. We were clearly and simply standing in front of... "Paradise of the night... All types!", yeah, a sex shop. I sighed strongly.

"Are you serious girl..." I said annoyed.

"Never been this serious, girl!" Haku laughed as she stepped in the store and I reluctantly followed behind. This was actually quite impressive. I wouldn't have guessed at all there was this many toys! God. As I was wandering around the store looking all those... strange toys, Haku suddenly jumped on my back shouting in my ears "I found it!" in a pretty proud way. I swore that if I had had a knife that moment I'd have stabbed her as hard as she had shoutted in my ears. Never the less, I still turned to face her and saw a kinda big double dildo in her hands. I facepalmed once again.

"Are you going to do your girl with that? Seriously? You're so lazy that you can't do it with your hands?"

Haku smirked at my reaction and then opened the mouth to answer me back.

"Birthday present, girl! I'll make her feel like I never did before! Come on you should take something too! Who knows, you might find your other half tonight!"

"As if!" But yeah, I still chose something in the mind that it could be cool to experiment new way to take pleasure. God my alone life was -so- alone that I had to do it by myself. Well... I actually had some buddies to do so... but I didn't like the fact they would become my sex friends so I very rarely called them. Unlike Haku, I could easily resist these urges.

We walked off the store as I looked my watch. 2 p.m. God, I didn't see the time pass. I turned to Haku, she was on the phone. With all the sweet words she was babbling I easily understood that she was talking to her girlfriend. I sighed once again. I saw a particular clothing store nearby and made a hand sign to Haku to make her understand I was going inside. She nodded back and I went in.

"May I do something to help you, miss?"

I turned to the assistant with a bored look. She sweatdropped.

"Where's your chief?" I asked abruptly making her disappointed. The -said- chief quickly came from the back running to me and glared daggers at her assistant. The poor seemed to feel really bad.

"Ma'am Hatsune... What brings you here today? Ask anything please." The assistant looked at me with a hesitant look. She seemed to realize who I was and straightened her back yet not really convinced.

"Find me a dress to go in a casino. Not childish... of course... right?" I said smirking angrily at the assistant who hurried to search for the dress.

Haku came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, chuckling.

"Poor employees. You're evil, seriously." I turned to face her and crossed the arms. "I don't care. If they can't do their job it's their problem, but they could at least respect the owner of their brand. I mean I created this brand, if employees don't even know me they have nothing to do in my shops." I saw the assistant turn and look at me in a surprise way. Guess she really didn't know who I was. She continued searching around and finally came back with a black dress.

"Perfect and find some clothes for that girl too. Manly like please." I pointed at Haku and the assistant simply nodded.

"Ha ha! But I won't stop being amazed by your talent, girl. Well I know you were helped by your father at first… But owning a brand at 20 is like… yeah incredible." Haku nodded to herself positively as I kept watching her behavior and simply shrugged in answer.

The assistant came back again with the requested clothes and I took them pushing Haku in the fitting room with me. "Come on wear them, we're going out tonight we need to be dressed up. She chose you a black tuxedo, just you like! Wear it". Haku didn't say anything as she put the clothes on and went out the fitting room as I was still trying to put on the dress. I loosened my hair and went out the fitting room then looked at my own reflection in the mirror. "Mhm perfect". Even though my forms were not so developed like Haku's own, this dress really suited me.

We started to walk out the store as the assistant caught my arm looking very serious. "You're not going to pay?" she told me. I approached and held her chin with my fingers.

"I'm the owner of this brand and so, of this store. I can borrow any clothes I want and I could even fire you if I wanted to. So quit it and put our clothes in the back of the store. We will come get them later, don't forget that."

I looked once again at my watch. 6 p.m. The hell we stayed four hours in the store. I turned to Haku. "Wanna go eat some foodies before going to the casino? My threat." I smiled to her incredible reaction. "OH Seriously! If you're paying why would I even refuse!" We headed to a restaurant near the casino Haku told me about and sat in the VIP part of the place. A waiter came and offered some wine. I nodded, he served me a bit, I tasted it slowly and put back the crystal glass on the table and nodded back to him. He then served both of us and left after we had ordered.

"You're usually boyish, but really, sometimes you can also be really beautiful and womanly like." I smiled at the statement my friend said and raised my glass to reach hers. "I return you this sentence, Cheers."

Dinner was rapidly served and we both took our time to fully enjoy the expensive dinner we were having.

"…my thanks to the chief." I bowed to the waiter and clinged to Haku's arm as if we were a couple. She didn't really mind even if she had a girlfriend because the least was not jealous. And I also knew her pretty well so she knew I was clingy with everyone and didn't really care much more. We walked a bit and presented ourselves to the guard in front of the casino, who recognized the emblem of the Hatsune Family on my arm and let us pass as I smiled to him.

"Let's have fun~! I waited for this all the day!" I went to the blackjack table and started playing. I was winning like every time I used to play and Haku was flirting around to get some free drinks.

Lights suddenly turned off as the stage got all luminous. Music started.

"…And tonight… we're proud to have the infamous Blackjacker… Megulu! Applause for her!" I frowned. Who was this Megulu? She appeared on the stage and my heart suddenly skipped a beat. I couldn't believe it. At first sight, like in those annoying books? Whatever.

She was singing her song "BlackJack" around the casino, there was a real show. Pretty impressive, as I just sat next to the BlackJack table watching her. She was very beautiful, tall, with long pink hair. She passed near me and our hands slightly rubbed each other as we both looked each other for only few seconds… that seemed like hours. She continued her show as I kept looking at her. I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

~Why I'm just the woman who wants to seduce you~

I felt like the sentence was totally directed at me... but I was quite certain that it was just some assumption. I continued watching her as she was dancing around quite sexily and as soon as she was done she disappeared from the stage. I played a few more games and finally took the money I had won from those depressed men and headed to a VIP room. I sent a message to Haku to tell her and she answered me she'd have a bit more of fun.

"... Damn I can't take her off my mind" I said falling on the bed. A knock came from the front door of the room and I guessed it was Haku or a waiter so I didn't bother to replace my clothes. I headed towards the door and opened it. It was a waiter as I had guessed.

"I received a call telling something was malfunctioning..." I raised an eyebrow. I had not called anyone but whatever.

"Well do your job if so." I headed back to my bed as something suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. No... that couldn't be happening here. It was Haku's family casino... They couldn't have spies within their staff. I suddenly felt soft lips against mine. The sensation almost made me loose my reason. It felt like I had waited this from the start. The person liked my lips and forcefully parted them to enter my mouth and liked my tongue. I never expected it to be this good... I wasn't thinking clear anymore... I was being forced and I didn't seem to care one bit. The person made me fall on the bed as her cap flew off her head.

"Who are you to make me feel like that... even back then..." I said blushing heavily between two kisses.

"I return you this question… who are you to enthrall me like that…" She answered me and she captured my lips again. She kissed me during one long minute as she finally broke it to meet my gaze. She was blushing heavily both in embarrassment and arousal. I bet my face was the same as her.

She assaulted my neck with butterfly kisses which made me groan in pleasure. I was feeling complete as if the last piece of the puzzle has been assembled. I raised her face to look her eyes and I leaned up to kiss her again tenderly. I made her fall beside me as I kept kissing her. I didn't need anything more at the moment, I just needed to kiss her more and more, to make sure she would remember me.

I pulled away and looked her again, reality suddenly crashing on my head. I was kissing a perfect stranger. I felt scared of my own feelings. I leaned away from her, and sat against the wall beside the bed looking at her in fear.

She was looking me back in disappointment and she crawled to me slowly.

"Why… do I feel so attracted to you… so… addicted…" She said as she leant her head on my breasts listening to my heartbeat. She suddenly looked back at me and kissed me, once again, hungrily. That was a ravaging kiss. I couldn't think straight anymore. I didn't even know her name yet I loved her so much. That sort of things are not possible in reality… that's what I always thought when reading Romantic Novels… and yet, this was happening.

Our lips and our tongues never ceased to meet, again and again as we were loving each other, our bodies entangled. I was desperate for her touches as much as she was desperate for mine. We discovered the other's body. At this moment we had no secrets to hide anymore. Just one thing was needed, the other. We both kissed and tasted each other making sure we would never forget the other's body, to be sure to remember this unique feeling we had been longing for so long. The pleasure was immense and it didn't last long to find our release. We hugged closer shaking heavily yet lovingly. This would be an irreplaceable moment in both our lives.

We kept hugging leaning on each other and after a little bit I finally found the strength to open up my mouth to speak.

"Tell me… your name, at least…" I said weakly and exhausted by the events. She turned her head to face mine and kissed me again.

"I'm Megurine Luka… and I never thought I'd be this enthralled to someone at first sight." I smiled as the named resonated deep inside of my mind.

"I'm Hatsune Miku… and I never thought I'd love someone at first sight." She smiled too. I leant forward and we kissed, once again, as if we were sealing a vow.

* * *

Somewhere in the casino, a drunk Haku was wandering giggling hard.

"I knew she'd find someone"


End file.
